The King
The King is the main character of ''Fallen Kingdom ''and the father of The Hero. History Early life The King was once a hero who was able to fight hordes of mobs and win, which made him known throughout the land and feared by mobs. At some point hovever he became a king and was left unable to fight. Fallen Kingdom The King makes his first appearence in Fallen Kingdom, where he can be first seen looking around the outside of his castle, and then walking down a set of stairs to his town. He walks past some of the townsfolk with a child (who looks exactly like the prince as a child) giving him a dandelion. He can then be seen walking through the town again at night, this time without his crown and having a sad expresion. The next day, The King once more walks through the town greeting the townsfolk and giving the dandelion he recieved earlier to a young girl. Next, he walks over to a puppet show The Hero is watching. The Hero tells his father to sneak behind the stage and pop his head out of it, which The King does. The King can then be seen yet again walking through the town at night without his crown and with a sad expresion. He then hides from sight from an approaching creeper by ducking behind a house. The next day, 2 guards capture the creeper and put it in a cage. The King tells the guards to take it into the castle and execute it. Next, The King yet again walks through the town greeting people and then returning to his castle. Inside the castle, The King can be seen watching a jester with the queen and the prince. Later that night, The King sees a guard barely walking into the castle with multiple arrows in his back, making The King put on a set of armour to be the hero he once was. It then shows The King from after the attack, where he walks past an armour display with his crown on it, he takes the crown off the display and looks at it sorrowfully. It then goes back to the scene of the invasion, where The King attempts to fight the mobs but retreates back to the castle. In the castle, The King tells the queen to grab the prince and follow him to another route out of the castle. As they walk down a hallway away from the mob horde, their path is halted by creepers, which explode and create a hole. As they walk around the hole, another creeper exolpdes, seperating The King from the queen and the prince. Unable to get to his family, The King continues to flee from the aproaching mobs, which chase him to a tower balcony. Not having anywhere else to go, The King jumps off the balcony, presumably dooming himself. However, he is later revealed to have survived at the end of the video. Cooking with the Iron Golem: Holiday special The King makes another appearence in both parts of Cooking with the Iron Golem: Holoday special. In part 1, he is first seen in the cast introduction making mouth movements. Later, he walks in to the house of The Explorer holding a snow globe, which he gives to the explorer. Later he can be seen at the table not wearing his coat. In part 2, he can be seen remaining at the table looking at the sliced pig sliding across the snow outside and tells the other people about his sighting. Later, The King can be seen continuing to talk to the other people. The King last appears outside of The Explorer's burning house, starring at it. Find the Pieces After a long absence, The King makes his return in Find the Pieces. He is first seen during an unseen event from Fallen Kingdom: after opening a secret passage, The King removes an eye of ender from an End portal stored in the passage's chamber as Herobrine attempts to possess it. Following this event, The King rejoins his family, and what occurred at the end of Fallen Kingdom follows this event, with The King's survival of the fall revealed to be him landing in a pool of water. After these events, he is not shown again until the end of the video, in which he is reunited with The Hero after many years. Appearence The King, as his name implies, is a king with a short tan beard and hair, a red coat, blue eyes, and a crown with a green jewel. Personality The King is shown as being brave and heroic, but sad about not being able to do it due to being a king. Trivia *It is often speculated that The Hobo is said to look exactly like The King, and that the two are the same person. *The King makes a cameo in the second part of Hero. In the room of Lawrence's grandson, a portrait of The King can be seen on the wall. *The king was originally a minecraft Burger King, made as a joke, but was built off of from then. Category:Characters Category:Humans